It's Hereditary
by Eclyps
Summary: What do you get when you take the daughter of a convict, a convict, a know it all, 2 werewolfs, 2 Malfoys and an Albus Dumbledore and put them all under the roof of Hogwarts? Absolute mayhem, that's what!
1. Meet Airalin Black

1 It's Hereditary  
  
1.1 By ~HarryPotterCC1~  
  
Harry Potter was getting on the train that would take him to Hogwarts. Cedric Diggory's death was no longer always on the top of his mind, although it was still there, and Harry did feel somewhat responsible.  
  
As he got on to the train and settled in to a compartment of his own, he thought about the year before, his 5th year. Oddly enough, nothing out of the ordinary happened to Harry that year. But mind you, ordinary for Harry Potter was nothing short of braking several bones, finally getting over his crush on Cho (mind you, that was only after she slapped him for kissing her.), riding through the forbidden forest on the back of a three headed dog (Who seemed to like Harry for reasons unknown, and now lives in the forest.), fighting fire with fire (with a fully grown Norbert.) and of course finding a few rooms that were not on the Marauder's map. (And for a good reason too.)  
  
Over the summer he had been made a perfect, although he had no idea as to why, as he had broken more school rules than the twins and the marauders put together (And that is a whole shit load of broken rules.) Although he didn't mind, it gave him a good reason to be out of bed at night if he got caught. (But there was a very slim chance to that.)  
  
As Harry relaxed into his compartment, a girl that looked about his age pulled open the door. She had black, shoulder length, unruly hair and bright, royal blue eyes.  
  
"Hi," she said in an American accent, "Can I sit here, all the other compartments are full."  
  
"Yea, sure." He replied. She walked in and set down her stuff. Almost immediately after, Ron and Hermione came in, fighting as usual. About what, you say? Only god knows.  
  
"So, I'm Harry Potter." He said to the girl.  
  
"Obviously." She said, scanning his far head.  
  
"And that is Ron Weasley." She nodded, although once again she was thinking, 'obviously'. I mean, red hair, freckles, the whole en chalata. Weasley trademarks.  
  
"And Hermione Granger." He finished.  
  
"I'm Airalin Black." She said.  
  
"Black?" He questioned. She could not possible be related to Sirius, could she? Well obviously she could because she answered saying,  
  
"Yes Black. And before you even ask, yes I am related to Sirius Black, unfortunately. I'm his daughter, and if you wish to discriminate agenst me, for facts I cannot help, I just dare you to say any of it to my face, and I swear, you wont be fully mobile for a while. And I don't just use simple jinxes, hexes and curses that can be easily removed, I like the old fashioned way of my fist in your face. Any more questions?"  
  
Ron and Hermione looked stunned, but Harry just got pissed off not at her but at Sirius.  
  
"Sirius has a daughter?! I'm going to kill him! How dare he keep some thing like that from me." But the anger quickly left him. Airalin just stared at him blankly.  
  
"You've been in contact with him? With an escaped murderer no less."  
  
"You do know he never did any of those things they say he did, that he is innocent, right?"  
  
"He's innocent? Says who? And how would you know?"  
  
"Ok" he started, "Number one, I heard his explanation. Number two, I saw Peter Petigrew when Sirius Black was supposed to have killed him. And number three, he is my godfather, I trust him, and he tells me almost every thing. Well apart from this, but that's beside the point."  
  
"What, so you just find Sirius Black listen to his story and believe him?!" Harry was getting frustrated. And some one could possibly over hear them, but he thought again, what would possibly believe what they were hearing.  
  
"No Airalin, he bit Ron's leg, and dragged him under the whomping willow, and I went in after Ron. I was ready to kill Sirius for something that he was falsely accused of. I probably would have if Remus Lupin had not stopped me."  
  
"Wait! Wait! Wait! What the hell does Remus have to do with this?"  
  
"You know him?"  
  
"Yes I know him. I'm living with him at the moment. Him and my mom were old friends from school."  
  
"Well, Remus kept me from killing him, and I saw Peter Petigrew, who may I add is an un-registered animagi. I heard Sirius' story, and the end. Sirius is innocent."  
  
"I don't believe you." She said defiently "You're lying. Drop the subject now! I refuse to presue this any longer. Got it!"  
  
Harry gulped nervesly after seeing Airalin flair up like she did. It is not something the average human wants to see everyday, wait, re-frase that. It's not something the average human wants to see anyday.  
  
"Umm…he he…okay" (You know that nerves laugh.)  
  
Hermione, who had been staying quite during this exchange of information, now spoke up, trying to change the subject.  
  
"So, what school did you came from?" She asked. It worked as Airalin immeadiatly calmed down enough to smile and began speaking.  
  
"The Craft Institute of Salem, it was a all girl school, and the muggles living near the school all knew about magic, although it never left the town because everyone else believes the people of Salem are just superstitious, so if they happened to see one of us playing quidditch, it never meant much. That is also why most muggles only believe that only females practice magic, because when ever one of them spotted us, it was always a female."  
  
"I never knew that. I would sooo love to live there."  
  
"Oh no you wouldn't, if anyone knew for certain that you were a witch and something went wrong, you would be the first to blame. Luckily I don't live there, I live in Philadelphia."  
  
She said the last sentence proudly, like Philadelphia was the best place in the world.  
  
(A/N- I currently live there and there are a good number of practitioners, half of my friends turned out to be practitioners. And any way, most people who don't practice it, either ignore it completely or say only devil worshipers practice it, which I say is not true in the least. Sorry for the long note, I just wanted to give everybody some background information.)  
  
Just then who should walk in then none other then Draco Malfoy. He looked around and sneered.  
  
"Oh, look, a new kid. Only here one day and you already choose the wrong people to hang with." Airalin looked up. (She had been told about this kid, so she didn't even have to guess to know that he was a Malfoy.)  
  
"I'm sorry, were you talking to me. I really should pay more attention to the all mighty Draco Malfoy, but sadly I couldn't see you behind that over sized ego of yours."  
  
"How dare you! You…you…American Trash."(Very original Draco.)  
  
"What are you talking about? I was born and raised in London, thank you very much."  
  
(She had lived in London until she was 10, then moved to Philadelphia with her mom, and started school there. After a while her mother got fed up with her, (Airalin got expelled by ~Accidentally~ blowing up her dormitory. –luckily Hogwarts has spells to prevent that- and she was sent to live with Remus)  
  
"Go to hell bitch!" He was livid.  
  
"Been there, done that. And yes, I am a bitch aren't I. Thanks for the complement."  
  
"If you say one more word I'll make your life miserable." He sneered and took out his wand.  
  
"I wouldn't threaten me if I were you."  
  
"Why- not?" He asked, trying to see what stupid response she would give him.  
  
"Oh, my father is an escaped prisoner from Azkaban, and I am currently living with a werewolf."  
  
Draco Malfoy's eyes widened and he ran from the compartment. She broke into hysterical laughter as did Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Now that was funny, especially since Draco tripped on the way out. If looks could kill, the one he gave Airalin would kill the world. Including him. (Although the later part isn't too bad.)  
  
Together they talked and all got closer. They learned that Airalin was quite the troublemaker and she was top in all her classes. (She sucked up to her teacher, became most of their pets, and could get away with almost anything in class.)  
  
She definitely decided she wanted to be in Gryffindor, she only hoped she would get in.  
  
The train began to slow down and eventually came to a stop. Airalin said goodbye, and went with the first years across the lake to be sorted.  
  
~EclypsCC1~  
  
Tell me what you think by pressing that little button below that says review.  
  
I had this chapter written almost a year ago and never posted or updated, then I found it and thought it was a pretty good story and decided to fix up this chapter and post it. Please tell me what you think I'll try to update it this time.  
  
~CiErRa~  
  
Ps- don't forget to review 


	2. Ah sweet music!

It's Hereditary  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Airalin made her way across the lake as Harry, Ron, and Hermione went in a hourse-less carage, all on their way up to Hogwarts. When she arrived at the entrence hall she was met by Professor McGanagall.  
  
"Students, please follow me to the Gret hall so we can begin the sorting cerimony."  
  
Professor McGonagall led the first year students to the front of the hall, were Dumbledore cleared his trought polightly.  
  
"Attention students, I would like to make an anouncement before we begin the sorting. This year we have two transfer students. One is Airalin Black, who was previosly a student at The Salem Insitute of Witchcraft in the U.S. She managed to get herself expelled by acendentally overdosing with skunk musk in a stink bomb potion she was creating, and blew up her dormatary."  
  
Almost every student laughed and Dumbledore continued. "Luckily that is not possible to do here. She will be beginning her 6th year here. Our other new student is Ryan Lydey. He previusly lived in Austrailia and went to no prior school. Ironicly, he will also begin his 6th year here. Now, let the sorting begin!"  
  
Airalin looked to her side and saw a guy who looked about her age. (More or less) He had short brown hair that spiked up in the front. He looked strong yet delicateat the same time. He was smiling and looked extreamly happy. This was Ryan.  
  
She was snapped out of her thoughts when Professor McGonagall said, "Lydey, Ryan!" He walked up and the hat was placed on his head. About 20 seconds later, the hat yelled,  
  
"GRYFINDOR!"  
  
Professor McGanagall took the hat from his head and called "Black, Airalin!" She walked up and the hat was placed over her head. Every one waited for a good 5 minuteswhen the had finally yelled out,  
  
"SLYTHERIN!" Professor McGonagall bent down to take off the hat when it spoke again. "No, no, no, that won't do." It was speaking to the hall. It had never done this before. It usually just spoke to the person being sorted, this was concidered very abnormal.  
  
"Slytherin will just not do, " it continued, "They tend to lie a bit too much, and you are way too straigt forward. Hufflepuff? That wont work, they don't get much acnologment for their actions, and you crave for it. I would put you in Ravenclaw, as you seem to be smart, yet they have their heads stuck in books, and tend not to see what is right in front of them. You fit into Gryfindor nicelt too, yet they don't listen to a damn thing anyone else says. Quite difficult, as you fit into all the houses, yet none of them. Well I can't very well just not put you into a house, so Airalin, what house would you like to be in?"  
  
This had gone way past abnormal, the first time the hat speaks aloud, it manages to insult all the houses.  
  
"Well, as the girl says, she wants to be in GRYFINDOR!"  
  
Professor McGonagall took off the hat, and Airalin went over to the cheering Gryfindor table and took a seat in between Harry and Ryan. 16 first years were then sorted. (Not very many.) 4 into each Gryfindor and Ravenclaw, 5 into Hufflepuff and 3 into Slytherin. After they ate, everyone went to their common rooms.  
  
Airalin walked over towards Ryan, who had placed himself in a chair near the fire, and presented herself.  
  
"I'm Airalin Black." He looked up at her.  
  
"I'm Ryan Lydey." He replied. (She once again fought the urge to say obviosly.) He didn't really sound like he was from Australia. He had a hint of an accent, but not much more.  
  
They talked to each other the whole night and quickly became friends, as quickly as she had become friends with Harry, Ron and Hermioe, if not quicker. At around 11 o'clock Airalin finally got somewhat sleepy and went up the girls staircase. (She was one of those people who could survive on 2 hours a sleep a night, and was more of a night person than a day person.)  
  
The 3rd door up said 6th years so she opened the door and found her trunk at the end of a bed in the far corner of the room. On her bed sat her back cat, Ivy. She was named that because she was beautiful and could lure people into a false sence of sucurity, and was highly dangerous. (Like the character 'Poison ivy' ~I think it was~ in the batman movie.)  
  
Airalin bent down and picked up Ivy, cradiling her in her arms. She went to sleep with the cat cuddled up agenst her protectivly and taking protection at the same time.  
  
~//~  
  
Airalin woke up around 8:00 the next morning. She had untill 8:30 to be down to breakfast.  
  
She put on a black satan skirt that was cut directly below her knees, and was charmed to become pants if she decided it, and a tight black t-shirt that had sleeves that went no further that the edge of her shoulders, showing her strong upper arms. (Yet still femine looking.) She pulled on a sivery colored that layed nicely on her shoulders and was held together by a silvery looking medel, (although it wasn't silver, common curtisy to Remus.) and on her middle finger of her right hand was an opal ring.  
  
It was a thought activated portkey in case she ever got lost. Although it couldn't be used on Hogwarts grounds, but it really wouldn't be needed on Hogwarts grounds because Airalin had the Morader's map. Well, not The, but one Of. You see, each of the Marauders had a copy of the map. She had found this among her dad's old school stuff, along with some other useful things. (~wink wink, nudge nudge~) Remus' had been given to Harry Potter, James' was destroyed in the explosion of his house, and Peter's, well, she didn't know what happened to that one.  
  
She put on a par of black (1 inch heel) strapy shoes and walked down the steps.Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ryan were alll talking to each other, mainly about the classes. Airalin walked over next to hermione.  
  
"Why didn't you wake me up?" She asked.  
  
"I tried to, but every time I got any where near you, your cat would warn me to stay away."  
  
"Oh, sorry 'bout that, Ivy's a little devil in descise, but very loyal and has an odd afinity to dogs. She wont trust anyone till she gets to know them well, and that takes at least 2 months. Well now, were's the food? I'm starving."  
  
Together the 5 of them made their way to the Great Hall. As soon as they entered, Professor Mcgonagall came over and handed each of them a sceduale. All of them had the same thing, exept when Harry, Ron, Airalin and Ryan had Divinition, Hermione had Arithmancy. And their great luck, low and behold, they get the honor of potions being their first class of the year.  
  
When everyone had finished their meals, Dumbledore stood up and the hall fell silent.  
  
"I would like to make an anouncement. A DaDa teacher has finally been found. Her name is Professor Malfoy." The woman who was obviosly 'Proffesor Malfoy' interupted by saying,  
  
"Unfurtunite relations to Lucius Malfoy.(She is his older sister, and in being the older sibling, got the larger portion of their family tresures.) Your head master was also the first and last person to call me Professor Malfoy. Everyone will call me Cylus, and that is final."  
  
Dumbledore smiled at this intriduction and sat down, mosy obviosly not needed any more.  
  
Airalin stood up immeadiatly, brought both hands to her face, and when she moved them away, made a loud kissing noise.  
  
"I love you!" She yelled for no reason what so ever, then she turned on her heel and began skipping out of the room singing as loudly as she could in the tune of 'We're off to see the wizard' form The Wizard of Oz.  
  
"I'm off to go to potion, with the wonderful Professor Snape! I'm Off! I'm off! I'm off! I'm off! The wonderful wiz of potions of Hogwarts! La la la la la la la! La la! La la! La la!"  
  
And then her voice trailed off as she went out of the great hall and got too far away to hear.  
  
The whole of Hogwarts was staring after her, wondering what the hell was up with that girl.  
  
~//~  
  
~EclypsCC1~  
  
I started going through all my old storys and so I went on with this one. Tell me if you like this or not, thanks.  
  
Oh, and I'll try to keep up with thos from now on.  
  
Please Reviw! Reviw! Reviw! Reviw! Reviw! Reviw! Reviw! Reviw! Reviw! Reviw! Reviw! Reviw! Reviw! Reviw! Reviw! Reviw! Reviw! Reviw! Reviw! Reviw! Reviw! Reviw! Reviw! Reviw! Reviw! Reviw! Reviw! Reviw! Reviw! Reviw! Reviw! Reviw!  
  
~CiErRa~ 


End file.
